


Wicked Love

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, fem slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but love here. Featuring nothing but female slash pairings starring Mal, Evie and the other ladies of Audron and the Isle of the Lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mal and Evie: Let's Go Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you like my writing, think you could donate to my paypal? If you can, let me know and I'll give you a link. Enjoy the gay girls!

“Oh what do you think of this one?” 

 

Evie held up the indigo dress to her body. Mal looked up her sketch pad. Well, it certainly suited Evie. Sparkly with some ruffles and black straps. It was like the dress was made for her. However, the skirt was a bit poofy. However, this was the fifth dress Evie had picked up. Mal had lost track of how long they had been in the dress shop. Heck, she had lost track of how long they had been shopping. It was Evie’s turn to pick their date spot and naturally, she chose shopping. Mal couldn’t complain. At least Evie was enjoying herself.

 

“What about the skirt?” Mal asked.

 

“You don’t like it?” Evie pouted.

 

“It seems a bit much. Even for you,” Mal put down her sketch pad. “I mean, do you like it? I’ll buy it for you.”

 

“No, you don’t have to.”

 

“Evie, I just bought you three necklaces, a pair of earrings, new boots and a whole new case of make-up. I can buy you the dress.”

 

“But Mal,” Evie frowned slightly. “You really don’t have to.”

 

“This is what girlfriends do, you know.”

 

“But you’re spending too much money on me!”

 

Well this was new. Evie loved getting gifts. That was her second favorite thing besides science. Well after science she loved primping and preening herself but getting gifts was number three. Mal chuckled and kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. Evie looked up at her with her sparkling eyes, smiling. 

 

“I like spending money on you. Now come on, they’re having a sale on tiaras.”

 

Evie’s eyes lit up. She squealed and gave Mal a huge hug before going to pay for the dress.


	2. Mal and Audrey: Spa Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey takes her girlfriend to the spa for some pampering.

Mal had never had a manicure before in her life. There were no beauty salons on the Isle of the Lost. In fact, she didn’t even know you could go to a place just to get nails done. And when Audrey had heard this, she had almost fainted. She instantly demanded that Mal stop everything and go on a spa date with her at that very moment. Mal would have argued, but she had learned one thing from dating Audrey: arguing with Audrey never ended well.

“Spa selfie!”

Another thing Mal learned about Audrey: she never missed an opportunity to selfie. Mal smiled as Audrey pressed her cheek against Mal’s. Mal grinned as the picture was taken. Audrey gave Mal a small kiss on the cheek before typing on her phone.

“Who’s got the cutest girlfriend in all of Auradon? This girl does!” Audrey spoke as she typed. “And posted!”

“Audrey, that’s, like, the fifth selfie you’ve posted today.” Mal said as the stylist started on her feet. “Wait, what is she doing?”

“You’re getting a mani-pedi, Mal,” Audrey said. “And I’ll have you know that was the fourth picture I’ve posted!”

“Wait, you can do this to your feet too?” Mal watched as her feet were placed into water. “Wow, I have been missing out.”

“Yes, you have and that is why I am going to make sure you are completely spoiled rotten!” Audrey cooed, taking Mal’s nose.

“Rotten to the core?” Mal chuckled.

“Completely!” Audrey giggled.


	3. Chapter Three: Mal and Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane wants to adopt a bunny and Mal sees no problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to try to make these longer.

Jane carefully picked up the rabbit. Cradling it in her arms, she ran her fingers through its soft fur. This was her first time holding a rabbit. She had always wanted to touch one. Allie was letting her and Mal help with the pet adoption today. The small bunny she was holding was black with one huge white spot near its eye. It was honestly the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

“Jane, you’ve been holding that bunny for a while now,” Mal said. “I think you’ve made a friend.”

“He’s so cute, Mal!” Jane sighed. “I wish we could keep him.”

“Who says we can’t?” Mal asked. “There is no rule against pets in the dorms.”

“Well...I mean...what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Jane, everyone likes you. You’re one of the sweetest people in the world,” Mal held Jane’s chin. “I think the bunny would love you. I mean look.”

Jane looked down at the bunny in her arms. He had fallen asleep. She smiled and looked back at Mal. 

“Are you sure?”

“My girlfriend wants a bunny so she will get a bunny. We can both take care of it. He’ll be like our furry son.”

Jane giggled. Mal was honestly such a fantastic girlfriend. Who would have thought the daughter of Maleficent had such a huge heart? Mal always made Jane feel like a princess. Jane leaned forward and puckered up her lips. Mal smiled and gave Jane a kiss. The bunny was still asleep in Jane’s arms but it yawned and snuggled closer to her.

“Oh he’s so cute!” Jane said. “C’mon Mal, let’s go fill out a forum!”

“Right behind you.”


	4. Mal and Freddie: Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Freddie talk about things during a thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I've started a new job so I haven't been able to dedicate my whole entire day to writing. Please enjoy.

The thunder outside crashed, and lightning streaked across the sky. Mal looked up at the darkened sky, smiling. She enjoyed a good thunder storm. So did Freddie who was currently reading a book, her head in Mal’s lap. Grinning, Mal reached down and played with one of her pigtails. Freddie, still concentrating on her book, batted Mal away. Mal giggled, tugging at the pig tail.

  
“Mal, stop being a dork.” Freddie focused on her book.

  
“You’re a dork.” Mal returned.  
  
Freddie rolled her eyes and looked up at Mal. Mal merely smiled, planting a kiss on Freddie’s forehead. Yeah, Mal was a dork, but she was Freddie’s dork. She placed her bookmark inside her book and closed it, glancing outside. Dark clouds, lightning and thunder made for a perfect night.

  
Well, a perfect night by VK standards.

  
Sighing, Freddy snuggled into Mal’s lap and closed her eyes. She could get used to this. Life in Auradon was different, and she was slowly adjusting. Mal had been a big help. After the whole fiasco with CJ, Freddie was afraid people would turn their back on her. But Mal had been there to assure Freddie that she still had friends.

  
“Hey, Mal?”

  
“Hey?” Mal continued to play with Freddie’s hair.

  
“Do you miss the Isle?”

Mal paused for a second before answering.

"Not really. I know things are a bit weird here in Auradon, but the Isle wasn't the best place to grow up. I mean here, we get real food, and we don't have to steal it."

"It's weird," Freddie sighed. "There are times where I miss my dad, but at the same time, I think I'm better off without him. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No, it doesn't," Mal kissed Freddie's forehead. "It makes you smart."

"Yeah. As awful as it sounds, dad wasn't the best role model," Freddie admitted. "As weird as Auradon is, I think I like it better than the Isle. Hopefully, I'll be able to call this place home one day."

"That's my girl." Mal said with a grin.


End file.
